Hipocresía
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: -¿Su buena acción del año? Señora, abra los ojos, son unos HIPÓCRITAS, y no sólo ellos usted también, y todos los que están aquí. Así que hágase el favor y no opine cosas que no tienen nada que ver. LA NAVIDAD ES UNA MIERDA, SÍ, ESO ES LO QUE ES, UNA M-I-E-R-D-A… Para ponerme en acorde a las fechas, un one-shoot de navidad. No me gusta la fecha, pero denle una oportunidad.


Yo: Hola gente. Volví con este one-shoot que tiene dedicatoria: para mi amiga **Toyland**…

**Ale: Sí, este one-shoot es para ti amiga…**

_Any: Ojalá que te guste…_

Leydi: El inicio no es de lo más lindo, pero el fic en general sí…

Yo: Las PPGZ no me pertenecen, la historia sí…

**Hipocresía**

Estoy sentada en el piso de mi habitación, trato de taparme los oídos lo más fuerte que puedo. Nuevamente papá y mamá están peleando, eso simplemente me rompe el corazón. Todo el mundo me dice "Kaoru, eres la mejor", "Kaoru, eres tan fuerte", "Kaoru, eres tan valiente", "Kaoru, siempre eres tan directa, muy sincera" y yo, ¿qué puedo hacer? La verdad es que soy demasiado vanidosa como para negarlo, demasiado débil moralmente como para exponerme a humillaciones si es que los contradigo, demasiado temerosa como para dejar que mi reputación se manche gracias a una negativa a esos halagos. Y demasiado **_hipócrita _**como para mostrarme tal y como soy.

**_Hipócrita_**, una palabra muy interesante, según Wikipedia (el diccionario del universo, creo que llega hasta Saturno) es: hipocresía es la actitud constante o esporádica de fingir creencias, opiniones, virtudes, sentimientos, cualidades, o estándares que no se tienen o no se siguen. La persona hipócrita finge cualidades o sentimientos contrarios a los que verdaderamente tiene o experimenta. La hipocresía en si es un tipo de mentira o pantalla de reputación. La hipocresía puede venir del deseo de esconder de los demás motivos reales, o sentimientos. La hipocresía no es simplemente la inconsistencia entre aquello que se defiende y aquello que se hace. Es decir, una persona hipócrita, es aquella que pretende que se vea la grandeza y bondad que construye con apariencias sobre si misma, propagándose como ejemplo y pretendiendo o pidiendo que se actúe de la misma forma, además de que se glorifique su accionar, aunque sus fines y logros están alejados a la realidad.

Pero a la mierda tanto palabrerío. Mejor pensar en las acciones. Un ejemplo es, bueno, son estas fechas, _navidad_, una de las peores palabras. Para sintetizar, es el tiempo en que una persona se dedica a ser buena, amable y exhibirse a sí misma y a su familia como unos buenos samaritanos. En el fondo, ¿qué son? Como en mi familia: Un padre que maltrata a la madre por cualquier cosa al pasarse con el trago. Una madre devota, que cree que lo hace por amor. Dos hijos inútiles, que mientras escuchan perfectamente que sus padres están peleando, se quedan a ver las luchas por la TV. Y por último, una hija cobarde, con demasiado miedo, también vergüenza, de mirar a cualquiera de sus familiares.

En fin, al salir a la calle todos sonreímos, mamá oculta todas esas heridas, tanto físicas como psicológicas, que le infringieron hace unas horas. Llegamos al centro comercial, todo lleno de luces, música irritante y un enorme árbol al medio, todo eso lleno de gente, que va de aquí para allá. Todos simples **_hipócritas_** buscando regalos para comprar cariño de las personas a las cuales hicieron daño todo el año.

-Buenas tardes, señor Matsubara —dice un señor, veo con cuidado y noto que está acompañado a tres personas, una señora, su esposa sin duda.

Los dos hombres empiezan a charlar, mamá también habla con la señora que lo acompaña, hablan de trivialidades, el clima, los hijos, el clima…

-Bien, vamos a comprar las cosas, ya se hace tarde, tenemos que empezar a hacer la cena navideña—traducción: "compraré a mis hijos lo que quieran, volveremos a casa y mi esposa hará la cena mientras yo la insulto". Nos adentramos en el mar de luces, papá nos da dinero y nos dice que nos encontraremos en el árbol dentro de una hora. Cada uno se va por su camino. Yo simplemente salgo de ahí, ya no soporto a todas esas personas, todas fingiendo felicidad. Salgo a la calle y ahí hay mucha nieve, no llevo algo abrigado, pero igualmente continúo mi camino, no me importa nada de lo que me rodea.

Ya pasó más de una hora, seguramente al llegar a casa recibiré una paliza. No me importa sigo caminando sin rumbo. Sin saber cómo llego a la plaza mayor de Nueva Saltadilla, ahí hay un grupo de tres chicos, los tres con sus gorros de Santa Claus, cada uno llevaba un traje, como de elfo, uno rojo, el otro azul y el último verde. Sigo caminando, cuando uno de ellos me grita…

-Hey, tú, la amargada. ¿No quieres un villancico para que te suba en ánimo?

-No se habla así Butch, tienes que ser más gentil. Ni siquiera la conoces—dice otro de los chicos, en un susurro muy audible.

Me quedo parada ahí, Butch. ¿Butch? ¿El idiota, pervertido, imbécil y demás cosas? ¿Cantando villancicos? Me doy la vuelta y los miro, desafiante. Sí, eran los tres idiotas.

-Vaya, al parecer encontraron algo productivo que hacer estas fiestas—los tres me miran, primero confusos; luego su cara cambia, Brick frunció el ceño, Boomer se puso colorado y Butch, bueno, Butch se quedó de piedra.

Solté una carcajada y me empecé a alejar.

-¡Oye! Al menos nosotros sí nos ponemos acorde a la fecha—me gritaron de repente. Basta, eso colmó el vaso.

-Escúchenme bien—dije, dando grandes zancadas hacia ellos—ustedes sólo son un trio de **_hipócritas _**que hacen esto sólo por el dinero, en cuanto esto termine volverán a ser los mismos idiotas que no le hacen ningún bien a nadie.

Me alejo corriendo, todos me miran murmurando "Esa niña es muy extraña", "sí, tiene que ir al psicólogo", "claro, gritarle a esos tres chicos que hacen su buena acción del año" al escuchar lo último me detengo, volteo a ver a esa señora, la señalo con el dedo.

-¿Su buena acción del año? Señora, abra los ojos, son unos **_HIPÓCRITAS_**, y no sólo ellos usted también, y todos los que están aquí. Así que hágase el favor y no opine cosas que no tienen nada que ver. LA NAVIDAD ES UNA MIERDA, SÍ, ESO ES LO QUE ES, UNA M-I-E-R-D-A—ahora sí me alejo corriendo, no quiero que vuelvan a verme.

Llego a un parque, en la zona más alejada de Nueva Saltadilla y de toda esa **_hipocresía_**, la que me perseguía. Me detuve, cansada, me acerqué a uno de esos asientos de piedra, en forma de media luna, miré el suelo, cubierto de esa fría nieve. Luego levanté la vista, hacia el cielo. La luna estaba llena y eso, en cierta forma me calmaba. Estuve ahí por mucho tiempo, el frío ya me estaba haciendo perder el sentido, sin duda la hipotermia es un asesino silencioso.

Me recosté en el asiento y cerré los ojos, todo el odio, el temor, la **_hipocresía_** navideña que me rodeaba, se fue desvaneciendo.

Desperté más tarde, aun me encontraba en el parque, no podía moverme, mis brazos y piernas estaban entumecidos. Lo peor era que un brazo me estaba rodeando, lo miré, y de inmediato me asusté. Reaccioné rápidamente, mis extremidades me respondieron y esa otra persona cayó a la nieve. Justo en ese punto me disponía a correr, pero no, no podía ya que ese mismo brazo me sujetó de la cintura.

-¡Suéltame!—estaba empezando a alterarme.

-Shhh, tranquila preciosa, estás a salvo conmigo—me dijo una voz, como siempre irritante.

-¿Butch? ¿Qué haces aquí?—digo, más confundida que asustada.

-Tienes razón, somos unos malditos hipócritas. Pero al menos gracias a ti conseguimos más dinero.

-No me molestes, yo me voy…

-¿Segura? No estás en el mejor de los estados…

-Déjame, tengo que irme—pero apenas di unos pasos caí. No tenía fuerzas, y además, tenía temor a mi padre.

-Ven conmigo—dijo, alzándome y ayudándome a caminar.

Llegué a un café, con los cursis foquitos, el maldito árbol, y con las camareras disfrazas de duendes, patético.

-Dos cafés—pidió Butch—ahora dime, ¿por qué no fuiste a tu casita?

-Eso no te importa, además, ¿por qué te preocupas por mí? Yo no soy nada buena contigo.

-Ya, ya, tranquila. Te preocupas mucho. Sólo disfruta el momento y cuéntale a Butchy todos tus problemas.

Suelto una carcajada y lo miro a los ojos, buscando alguna excusa, al final me rindo, accedo y me quedo charlando con él.

-Entonces tu padre maltrata a tu madre desde hace tres años, una navidad en la que llegó borracho, desde entonces tú odias la navidad porque dices que es la fecha de…

-… los **_hipócritas_**—completo—Claro que no me refiero a todos, algunas personas no lo son, pero todos tienen algo de **_hipócrita_**…

-Bueno, bueno. Pero al menos ya tienes a alguien en quien confiar—dice sonriendo.

Yo me sonrojo levemente, ¿qué me pasa? Pues no me importa, tengo una buena razón para seguir adelante, y no es la navidad precisamente…

**₰₰₰₰₰₰ FIN₰₰₰₰₰₰**

**Yo: ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Bueno, recalco que la historia va dedica da a Toyland…**

**Ale: … si quieren que lo continuemos…**

**_Any: … pueden dejar un review, y si no quieren que lo continuemos…_**

**Leydi: … también pueden dejar un review.**


End file.
